unity_gaming_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Laws Of Altis
Altis Laws Below are not rules. They are laws. Breaking them will open the player to action from the police in the form of tickets and possible jail time. They are the guidelines for lawful citizens. Section 1 – Bodily harm. A person may not cause harm to another person with any weapon, vehicle, tools or body parts. A person may not cause the death of another person. Should the death of a victim be caused by an accident and the offender hands themselves over and co-operates the charge will be reduced to manslaughter. If the cause of death was the fault of the offender but the victim was not the intended target the person will receive the full charge of murder as if the crime was itnentional. Cases of self defence will be evaluated by police on a case by case basis but if confirmed charges will be dropped. Section 2 – Vehicular Usage Island speed limits. Breaking these will count as speeding. Inside a city is defined as being inside a built up residential area marked by a village/town/city name Inside major cities: Small roads: 45km/h Main roads: 60km/h Outside major cities: Small roads: 90km/h (Trucks 60km/h) Main roads: 120km/h (Trucks 90km/h) A person may legally use and vehicle for which they have a legal license for. They additional may buy and sell vehicles for which they legally own. A person may not use a vehicle for which they do not have a license or own. Any vehicle with weapons or of military grade are considered illegal. Police have powers to impound or crush these. Any stolen police vehicle is illegal to own and will be crushed by police. Police have the right to impound vehicles according to their guidelines. Using vehicles as a weapon (Apart from being against the rules) will count as attempted murder. Vehicles should be parked correctly. For aircraft this is at designated landing areas. For cars ind designated parking spaces. Section 3 – Trespassing Police stations and patrol stations unless escorted or invited inside by a police officer. Standing outside blue police zones are allowed but blocking entry is illegal and the offender can be prosecuted by police. A person may not enter the taxiways or runways of any airfield in a land or sea vehicle or foot. A person with a valid pilots license may cross taxiways where appropriate but may not use taxiways sa roads. When arriving at the airport cars should be parked in the carpark, not abandoned beside the terminal. Civilians in both the Federal reserve and Prison areas will be counted as trespassing. The exception are corporation patrols and recently escaped prisoners (Prison only) Section 4 – Weapons Civilians are not allowed to have a weapon out within the town limits. Civilians may have a gun out when they are not in the town. However they should submit to a license search if confronted by an officer and should have the gun lowered (Press Ctrl Twice). Any weapon purchasable from the gun store is considered legal with the exception of the SDAR underwater hunting rifle and the PDW. Corporation are not allowed to have a weapon out within the town limits unless authorization has been given by a sergeant or above. Corporation may have a gun out when they are not in the town. However they should submit to a license search if confronted by an officer and should have the gun lowered (Press Ctrl Twice). Legal NATO weapons are considered anything purchasable from within the NATO shops. Section 5 – Stop and search Police may stop and search anyone within kavala, Athira, Pygros or Sofia city limits marked by signs on the map only when they have probably cause. (See police handbook section 20.) Vehicles may only be searched when the police have probable cause. This should only happen at a checkpoint, at an illegal area, at a police station or if there is evidence of illegal goods following a player search. Police require consent to search a vehicle at a checkpoint or within a city unless they have enough probable cause of illegal items inside it. A civilian can refuse. Being pulled over by police does not give them permission to search, unless probable cause is obtained. A police officer does not require consent to search inside a police station. Section 6 – Illegal substances Illegal substances include cocaine, heroin, marijuana/weed and turtles. Anyone caught with these substances will be searched and detained by police. Section 7 - Concealed Weapon Law # No firearm should be visible when within the town limits of the 4 major towns within Altis (Kavala, Athira, Pyrgos and Sofia). # Corporation are exempt from this rule except within the city of Kavala. # Police are permitted to use non-lethal force on someone deemed a threat by having a weapon visible within the town limits. # Having a Weapon holstered on the back is not considered concealed. # Before entering a major town make sure any weapons you are carrying are concealed. If a weapon is spotted visibly within a vehicle this will be considered breaking the law. Section 8 - Aviation The air above Altis needs policing to stop chaos in the sky. # No helicopter can land within Kavala city limits without authorization from the highest ranking officer online. # Helicopters may not land on roads. # Police may temporarily forbid landing at an area but it cannot remain closed for a long period of time. # Helicopters cannot fly below 300m over the city without authorization. # Helicopters cannot hover over the city. Officers may only hover over the city if there is an active police operation going on # Helicopters failing to follow these laws me be suspect to be shot down